Last Night, Good Night
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Cross-Over "KuroshitsujiXPrince of Tennis"...Las heridas, a pesar de no ser Siempre Físicas, jamás pierden aquel Toque que tan bien les Caracteríza...El Dolor..."-¿P-por...qué?-"cuestionó; él tan sólo sonrió."-El que hace las preguntas aquí, Soy Yo-"


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis, al igual que Kuroshitsuji, NO son de mi propiedad ^^**

(Comentarios de autor hasta el final~x3)

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive no podía hacer otra cosa salvo mantener su único ojo visible sobre ese cuerpo que lentamente se iba arrastrando en un charco de sangre hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, quién con mano alzada y ojos dilatados seguía pronunciando el mismo nombre con dolor y tristeza. Sebastian se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo en manos el ensangrentado bastón el cual normalmente el joven Conde estaba acostumbrado a usar; su carmesí mirada divulgaba entre todos los alrededores de la rustica habitación, pero siempre regresaba para detenerse sobre la joven con deplorable estado, y su Lord. Había veces en que sus labios se curveaban en una fina línea, mostrando la diversión oculta que sentía del momento al observar a detalle todo aquello que ocurrió dentro del lugar…<p>

…Todo aquello que solo un _Demonio_ mismo sería capaz de efectuar y con tanta atrocidad…

Y lo que le daba más diversión ante todo eso, era el simple hecho de que un Demonio nunca estuvo presente, salvo el Humano que lo causo todo.

-_Bocchan_...- pronunció Sebastian mientras hacía una leve inclinación para que él joven Conde pudiera escucharle. Ciel no hizo gesto alguno, lo cual le hizo entender que debía de proseguir. –No falta mucho para que la Reina decida enviar a sus demás…_perros_…

Ante sus palabras, Ciel chasqueó la lengua, retirando toda atención de ese cuerpo que ahora ya estaba tumbado en piso para mirar a su Mayordomo, quién a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía abiertamente mostrando su diversión.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, Sebastian?

El Mayordomo recuperó su postura, alineando su espalda mientras arreglaba una parte doblada de su vestimenta, y sus ojos que mostraban ahora un brillo mortífero observaron a la niña, ignorando si su Lord le trataba de decir algo con su propia mirada o en gestos faciales.

-My Lord…- comenzó diciendo divertido, sosteniendo ahora el bastón con una mano mientras golpeaba una punta contra el suelo, produciendo un hueco sonido dentro del lugar. –Esa joven,- indicó en un corto ademán -¿Desea hacer algo especial con ella?

Ciel, al instante, notó la diversión en su voz ante la situación. Era más que obvio que el Endemoniado Mayordomo le conocía, sobre todo el tema tabú el cual representaba su pasado, y toda la situación apuntaba hacia su mayor debilidad.

Apretando un poco los dientes le arrebató a Sebastian su bastón de manos, no importándole el nuevamente manchar sus manos de esa sangre impura y asquerosa, se dispuso a girar sobre sus pies para comenzar su camino hacia la gran puerta que indicaba la salida, dándole la espalda al Demonio. Se detuvo en su camino cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia de la puerta, y miró por sobre su hombro a la chica.

-Sería un problema si nuestro único testigo muere por hemorragia interna, ¿No lo crees, Sebastian?

El recién nombrado sonrió un tanto divertido ante las palabras de su Lord, y como el Mayordomo que era, realizó una reverencia, posando su mano sobre su pecho en el proceso. Levantó un poco su rostro, mostrando nuevamente el tenue brillo de sus ojos, y musitó: -Como usted lo ordene, My Lord.

"**~Last Night, Good Night~"**

**-Chapter One-**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeantes al recibir de golpe la destellante luz que anunciaba la mañana dentro del lugar. Los volvió a cerrar casi de golpe, sintiendo un ardor el cual lentamente fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar el dolor de aquella noche y revivir las escenas de tan dichosa pesadilla. Al no soportar esa oscuridad, se dispuso a abrir nuevamente los ojos de forma lenta, peleando contra la cegadora luz. Cuando logró aclarar su vista, con cuidado se sentó sobre la cama, observando temerosa sus alrededores. Se encontraba dentro de una lujosa habitación, mejor decorada y limpia a la última en que recordó estar, y de ahí las dudas comenzaron a surgir.

Posó sus manos sobre su pecho, una encima de la otra, y ahí fue cuando lo sintió; aquella rasposa tela sobre su piel. Bajó su avellanada mirada para observar la parte superior de su cuerpo que estaba descubierta por la sabana, la cual estaba arropada por una camisola blanca y vendas. Soltó un pequeño grito apagado, el terror completamente reflejado en su mirada, y aventó la sabana hacia un costado e intentó el ponerse de pie. Cuando colgó sus piernas por sobre el borde de la cama se dio cuenta que no traía ningún short o alguna cosa para cubrirse, y se sonrojó. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que ignoró eso y se paró tambaleante, nuevamente casi cayendo sobre la cama ante la forma tan precipitada en que se había levantado.

Cuando recuperó su equilibrio logró escuchar un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido, el cual si no fuera por el profundo silencio del lugar jamás se hubiera percatado de ello. Alguien se encontraba abriendo la puerta hacia su habitación, y ante el susto nuevamente cayó sobre la cama, mirada petrificada en las sombras que lentamente ingresaban al lugar.

Entre sus castaños y desordenados mechones observó a ambas figuras, esas que creía haber visto antes pero a la vez desconocía, mientras se posaban casi frente a ella, pero a su vez manteniendo una considerable distancia.

-Al parecer la pequeña _Ojou-sama_ ha decidido despertar.- dice Ciel, sonriendo de lado, mostrando una pequeña e inocente fachada de un niño de cualquier edad. Sakuno, al ver su expresión tan calmada, soltó un poco de aire, percatándose que ante los nervios que sentía había mantenido la respiración.

-…- dudó si el hablar o no, ya que a su vez no encontraba palabras que decir exactamente en ese mismo momento. Sus labios temblaron un poco ante la duda, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, mostrando un miedo, el cual de momento ella misma consideró hasta irracional.

-My Lord…- el mayordomo dijo casi en murmuro, llamando la atención de la castaña, quien al instante le levantó la mirada. Ciel tan sólo le miro de reojo, y aquella tranquila expresión que antes estaba plasmada en su rostro fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido, mostrando una expresión de molestia, o lo que para ella también le pareció de desaprobación.

-Bien…- se vio soltando un suspiro, encaminándose a pasos lentos hacia la cama en dónde la joven dama yacía sentada, cuerpo petrificado ante el nuevo susto que acababa de recibir. El joven Phantomhive se detuvo frente a la chica, quien con su único ojo visible mostraba muchos sentimientos en su mirada. Ella no pudo descifrar ninguno de esos.

* * *

><p>El castaño tomó en manos un poco de aquel oscuro polvo, el cual completamente manchaba el blanco de su guante, cubriéndolo ahora en suciedad. Dejó el polvo caer despacio de su palma hacia el suelo otra vez, combinándose con el rojo seco que alguna vez fue fresco y liquido color sangre. Al darse cuenta que en ese lugar no podría encontrar nada, salvo polvo y escombros, no pudo evitar el chasquear la lengua con cierta frustración, apretando el puño en el proceso.<p>

Su acompañante le miró desde su posición, arqueando una ceja ante ese extraño y repentino movimiento que su castaño amigo realizaba al no encontrar aquello que se encontraba buscando. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, embozando una leve sonrisa para que ésta intentara decorar de una pequeña y relajante atmosfera aquella lúgubre que ya le había comenzado a enfadar.

-¡Oh vamos!- se encontró diciendo burlonamente, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su obscuro pantalón. –Que no se encuentre entre tanta basura no significa que haya muerto, sino ya la hubiéramos encontrado, ¿no lo crees?- caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarse a un costado del castaño, ahora posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo silencioso, -Así que deja de fruncir el ceño de esa forma, comienzas a asustarme, Tezuka.

* * *

><p>No puedo evitar el sonreír plácidamente al sentir el cálido líquido recorrer su garganta, llenando su cuerpo de una sensación de tranquilidad y despreocupación. Lentamente, para evitar atragantarse o mostrar malos modales frente a las personas que le habían invitado tan deliciosa comida, engulló a lentos tragos todo el líquido hasta dejar la taza completamente vacía.<p>

Aquel pequeño suflé de chocolate, como ese maravilloso té de hierbas rojas le habían fascinado, ganando su corazón al instante. Internamente, porque le avergonzaba el soltar en un meloso grito la felicidad que le habían producido, se dedicó a felicitar al Chef o aquella persona que había cocinado tales delicias; y cuando menos se lo imaginó, o percató de ello, una pequeña risa hizo eco en sus oídos, atrayéndola de regreso al mundo real, recordando que no se encontraba sola.

-¿Eh?- soltó por costumbre, tapando su boca segundos después con su mano, sonrojándose ante su torpeza.

Aquel mayordomo que desde un principio se encontró parado detrás de ese chico volvió a embozar esa sonrisa que le hacía siempre dudar si era cierta o simplemente falsa, pero al ver el extraño brillo en sus ojos, olvidaba completamente aquella duda. Aquel chico que le acompañó en el almuerzo se encontraba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, recargando su codo contra el brazo de su silla, dejando caer de lado su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Ciel, todo el tiempo que la joven dama se encontraba comiendo, la observó. Estaba consciente de que ella estaba más que distraída, sonriendo bobamente cada vez que le daba una mordida a cada pedazo de suflé que llenaba su plato como tenedor, y sonrojándose de una forma muy extraña-pero curiosa a su vez-cada vez que tomaba un sorbo a la bebida; todas sus acciones no dejaban de sorprenderle, e incluso podía llegar a admitirlo.

Aquella chica que vio esa noche, aquella que estaba cubierta con la sangre de sus seres queridos, herida y arrastrándose por el piso tratando de alcanzar a esa persona que había ocasionado todas sus desgracias…no era la misma que ahora hacía sentada frente a él. No había rencor, mucho menos desprecio y temor en esos grandes y castaños ojos que adornaban su infantil rostro; no podía si quiera encontrar algún sentimiento negativo que ella pudiera mostrar como secuela de aquella pesadilla…No había nada, salvo una alegría infantil.

Y en parte, podía admitir, que ese comportamiento tan inocente comenzaba a estresarle.

-A-ano…- ahora fue ella quien le sacó de sus pensamientos, al instante volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-¿H'm?

-G-gracias…gracias por t-todo…- musitó levemente, posando sus manos por sobre su regazo observando sus pálidas rodillas que aun se encontraban cubiertas por uno que otro vendaje. Al final, solo escuchó un suspiro proveniente del peli-verde, quien se había reincorporado en su asiento, ahora recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla posando toda su atención sobre ella.

-¿Te sientes más relajada?

Sólo necesitó un asentimiento para poder concluir con esa linda fachada de anfitrión.

-Tu nombre.

La chica tan solo mordió levemente su labio inferior, dudando si su nombre sería completamente necesario del momento, pero cayendo en cuenta que no podía negarle respuesta alguna a ese joven que le había salvado, respondió: -Sakuno…R-ryuzaki Sakuno, desu.

-Ahora que estas relajada, y puedes pensar con más claridad…necesitó que respondas a ciertas preguntas.

Sakuno le miró en silencio, frunciendo un tanto temerosamente los labios. Abrió un poco la boca, tratando de articular las palabras, fallando al principio pero conforme pasaron los segundos encontró un poco de valor.

-¿P-por…por qué…?- su mente, a pesar de que le decía que esa no era la pregunta indicada del momento, no pudo evitar el sacar a flote su curiosidad.

Ciel, ante sus palabras, sonrió de una forma un tanto burlona, volviendo a recargar su mejilla contra la contraparte de su mano, su único ojo visible mostrando aquel brillo divertido que usualmente expresaba cuando se encontraba jugando un interesante _juego_.

-El que hace las preguntas aquí, soy yo.

* * *

><p>Bien, me disculpo sin las personalidades de la serie <em>Kuroshitsuji<em> estan MUY fuera de personaje...pero hace más de medio año casi desde que abandoné el manga y como tengo demasiada flojera de ver el Anime...simplemente olvide las personalidades de cada personaje~...así que...yo tampoco entiendo el "qué" ando haciendo escribiendo un Fic cuyos personajes y personalidades de éstos desconosco completamente~, pero podría decir que se le había prometido a una amiga escribir esto ^^.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta~, es un Cross-Over entre Kuroshitsuji y Prince of Tennis...Anime's los cuales NO tienen NADA de común...ya que como diablos puedes combinar un Anime de Deportes con uno de Misterio/Suspenso entre demás categorías que tenga este?¡ D: Creanme, ni yo lo sé...Viva las Crack-Pairings~! x33 Y lo que me divierte es que mi mente es especialista en ello w

Bueno...espero y haya sido de su agrado y blah~...Oh, si! Soy del tipo de persona que actualiza a veces cada dos semanas o una vez al mes, ya que la(s) escuela(s) (lo siento...asisto a tres escuelas diferentes cada día y es suerte mía el tener tiempo para escribir esto! D:) me quitan mucho tiempo...así que de antemano me voy disculpando por las lentas actualizaciones TwT

Gracias por leer...~(?)


End file.
